


Sound of Music: Art Work and other Visuals

by TheFault_InOurThought, Triddlegrl



Series: Sound Of Music [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sound of Music Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFault_InOurThought/pseuds/TheFault_InOurThought, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triddlegrl/pseuds/Triddlegrl
Summary: So TF_IOT is currently working on some artwork for the fic and we've amassed a few folders full of visuals and interesting things. This is a place for us to upload those because who doesn't love art and photography?





	1. Photography

*None of these images belong to me, they have been shared graciously with the public by numerous photo and touristy blogs.

 

Austria's Lake district is comprised of over 70 lakes and numerous cities and towns that border them including the city of Salzbug. In other words it's GORGEOUS and it should be a life goal to visit there. It's also where we've placed the Rogers family home.

 

   The hillls are aaaaaalive....

 

In the movie they used Leopoldskron Palace (pictured below) for the backdrop of the Von Trapp house and we've kept a similar aesthetic to the Rogers family home. We've isolated them a bit more, because Steve likes his peace and privacy lol. Past the city proper, over the hills, and tucked between the feet of the mountains there is a shining lake and a handsome little estate he likes to call home.  

 

 

Below is the actual home of the Von Trapp family. It was taken over an occupied by Himmler, the leader of the SS during the war. Apparently there are still some barracks left on the property. Where size is concerned we've aimed for something closer to the actual Von Trapp house, though neither of us are very good at drawing house plans so you'll just have to use your imaginations from there.

 

 

 

Below you'll find Nonnberg Abbey: A benedictine monastery in Salzburg. Made famous by one Maria Von Trapp.

 

        

Filming outside the abbey.

 

And Because monasteries are segregated by gender we set our favorite monk in St. Peter's Abbey, across the way. Pictures below.

 

 

 

  

                                                                                                                                                    A monk reading in the library. We figure with Tony's memory he probably knows everything about everything by now.

 

 


	2. POLL TIME

Greetings. So, some of you know this already but TheFault_InOurThought and I have some exciting life changes headed our way and with that in mind we are going to have to do some reorganizing.

I'm preparing to move out of state and go back to school and she is headed off to boot camp. We're very excited about this of course but it requires some real planning on our part. If the interest is there it's our goal to finish the fic. We are trying to figure how best to achieve that and how we should structure future updates. Your input would be so appreciated as we make our decisions.

You can find the poll  >> [HERE](https://www.playbuzz.com/triddlegrl10/som-fic-poll) <<

 


	3. Like Mother like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun with Peggy And Natasha.

We got a very interesting question about our decision to essentially fridge the amazing character that is Peggy Carter so I thought I'd do a post on the Peggy of our story, and we can't do that without Natasha so you get two for the price of one.

1.It's true Peggy is often sidelined or reduced to "poor dead girlfriend/wife" in fics, but there was no getting around that the Captain's wife had died. Not only that, our story demanded that she be one of the great loves of his life. Someone whose passing would leave him almost irreversibly devastated. We ship no one with Steve so much as we do Tony, but in a very close second (for me at least, I think Bucky wins out for TFIOT) is Peggy. The Sound of Music does also call for Steve to be courting a Baroness and while we toyed with the idea of having Peggy becoming the Baroness and Sharon stepping into the shoes of late wife, neither of us liked the idea of Peggy getting jilted very much. It just simply didn't work the same way. Peggy was the obvious winner of the dubious honor of being profound in death. *holds* Sorry Peg.

2\. We have nothing but MAD love for Peggy Carter though so we've done our best to give her real "life" within the story. Exactly because we didn't want her to be "Steve's dead wife" mentioned once or twice in the first few paragraphs and forgotten by chapter two. Even though only fragments of it will ever be mentioned in the body of the story we sat down and mapped out their backstories and lives together up until her death, so that everything that Steve does now is only possible because Peggy lived. In keeping with her character, our Peggy was a brave woman who defied many of the conventions of her time, as well as her social class, in order to serve her country as well as find happiness with someone she loved. She was here, she made a difference, and because she was here they helped rebuild their nation and built a beautiful family. 

And to fulfill the needs of this "visual" post (not to mention pimp one of my favorite Youtube Vidders: [tomoyofanel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRRXAcX57V3zZCGZrijxw2w)) here is a visual aide. 

 

3\. Remember how I mentioned we couldn't talk about this without talking about Natasha? While Peggy's life and influence is most talked about in Steve's memories of her, it's also something we wanted you to be able to observe in her family, whether the characters appear to consciously realize it or not. And the character this is most obvious in is her oldest daughter. Not because Peter can't be a lot like his mother (because he is) but because we felt it was important to Natasha's character arch and overall journey. One of the first things we had to consider when we decided to make Natasha one of the children was just who Natasha is.

Canonically her "self" was something stolen from her and she was molded into a weapon. The Natasha we know now is a product of her breaking free and stitching herself into something of her own making. We definitely wanted to pay honor to that with her character arch: tangled up in a dangerous web of lies, being conditioned by the Nazi machine. It gave us a lot of room to develop some of her canonical trust issues and dubious code of ethics, but more importantly bring gravitas to what is at stake for the whole family. The war changes them all, threatens everything they have and everything they are.

So she needed a starting point. Because she's not a super spy who has been through the Red Room. Before death touches the family and her childhood is stripped away she's a twelve-year-old girl and not just any, she's Steve and Peggy's twelve-year-old girl, so what does that look like?

Though she and her father share a lot of the same traits and coping techniques, Natasha is the most obvious reflection of the girl Peggy once was. She's smart, competitive, fiercely competent, with a cheeky streak that slips out the more you relax her. Her naturally empathetic nature wars with her pragmatic worldview. We aren't seeing it now, post losing her mother and the Nazis closing in, but we're learning that she used to be "wild". A gifted dancer, quick to laugh, and reputedly unconventional. Natasha wanted adventure in the great wide somewhere (and for once it might be grand to have someone understand that she wants so much more than they've got planned) *wink* and resents the idea that a woman's place is in the role of wife and mother. Even now we see her struggling with the new skin she's put on. She chaffs at being regulated to the role of "little mother" when she feels she could do as great (if not even better) a job of leading the family in her father's absence as Peter (who doesn't really want the responsibility). But most telling is the fact that despite all her protests and the Nazi ideals she parrots, she not only allows Tony to subvert the order of the household, she unfailingly ends up joining in.

In a perfect world scarlet fever wouldn't have killed her mother and there would be no such thing as Nazis. There would have still been music and dancing and Natasha would have continued to beat all the boys at their own games. She'd turn eighteen and fight with her parents about her scandalous hopes of becoming a dancer and running off with a real slick musician a good decade older than her.Peggy would try and talk sense into her (because she's a lame mom who just can't understand what it's like to want to follow your own path according to Natasha's infinite teenaged wisdom) while Steve was still trying to scrape his exploded brain off the walls and find a shot gun; and of course Bucky kept the guns well out of reach and his body a safe distance until Steve had enough time to mellow and think about this logically. 

 - But she's not living in a perfect world (sadly). She lost her mother and in a lot of ways her father too, and she's living in a time where her very humanity is being stripped away and with all of those forces tugging at her it's no surprise she's lost a lot of herself. Hopefully, as Natasha's journey continues you'll begin to see her win more of herself back and become a woman of her own choosing. A woman that both she, that skinny boy who never stayed down, and the fearless woman who gave her life, can be proud of.  

And to finish us off on a high note. Another lovely visual by the amazing [Niceboy -](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFZL5RfNmmZWk7lbJUS-gPQ)

 


	4. Con te partirò part 1.

Time To Say Goodbye

Music was always going to be a big part of this story. TFIOT and I have spent a considerable amount of time researching and immersing ourselves in the music of the era, in order to experience the sounds and know the influences that would have meant so much to these characters. Each piece of music that appears in the story has been chosen with care and with purpose, none so much as Con te partirò.

If any song is the "title track" of this story it's this one, and as Tony and his new family say goodbye to the happy days of summer and step into a much darker phase of their journey, we'd like to introduce it to you. So, you might be wondering. Out of all the music out there why did we choose a song released in the 1990's as our story's signature piece?

"Con te partirò" (I will leave with you) is an Italian song written by Francesco Sartori and Lucio Quarantotto. It was first performed by Andrea Bocelli, and though it topped the charts in France and Belgium it actually wasn't that successful (at first) in Italy. But a second release of the song with a portion sung in English by Sarah Brightman helped pushed the song to achieve record breaking sales throughout Europe and the US. To this day, it remains one of the best selling singles of all time and Con te Partiro is still considered Bocelli's signature work.

Beyond that, it's fairly simple. It's an incredibly beautiful song with a haunting and soul felt message that reaches across languages and continents. There have been many translations over the years, and while each is unique, the heart of the song still manages to transport its listeners to a place of love and longing, we believe, perfectly capturing the fear of the encroaching darkness that our characters experience, and the way they hold onto love for the strength to find their way. Time to Say Goodbye is a beautiful love song because at it's heart, it's about saying goodbye to fear (together).

In part one of this post we'e sharing an English cover of this song, by an amazing young performer Hope (originally performed by Lauren Aqulina). In a following post we will share with you the version that the family knows.

 

When I am alone I sit and dream  
And when I dream the words are missing  
Yes, I know that in a room so full of light  
That all the light is missing  
But I don't see you with me, with me  
Close up the windows, bring the sun to my room,  
Through the door you've opened  
Close, inside of me the light you see  
that you met in darkness  
  
Time to say goodbye  
Horizons are never far  
Would I have to find them alone,  
Without true light of my own?  
With you I will go  
On ships over seas  
That I now know  
No, they don't exist anymore  
It's time to say goodbye  
  
When you were so far away  
I sat alone and dreamt of the horizon  
Then I knew that you were here with me, with me  
Building bridges over land and sea  
Shine a blinding light for you and me  
To see, for us to be  
  
Time to say goodbye  
Horizons are never far  
Would I have to find them alone  
Without true light of my own?  
With you I will go  
On ships over seas  
that I now know  
No, they don't exist anymore  
It's time to say goodbye

 


End file.
